badgerrulersofsalamandastronfandomcom-20200214-history
Mess Hall
Why This Was Made (WTWM) This was made to be a third way for users to quickly leave short messages and have conversations with one another. It will not, be used as a way for you to have private conversations with a fellow user. For those, please use the PM on the chat or use their message wall. Any conversation you have should be public, meaning any user can join and there is no restriction or limit to the number of users contributing. Rules and Regulations The following is a list of rules for the Mess Hall: Mess Hall Monitors Mess Hall Monitors, or simply Monitors, are much like Chat Moderators, save if they hear or see use of profanity, cyberbullying, or any other breaking of the rules, they report to the admins, who then block the offender. If you would like to become an assistant monitor, or a monitor yourself, please ask one of the admins, and after conferring with the other admins, a decision will be made. Our Justice System TBC The Mess Without further ado, the Mess Hall!!!!! _____________________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________________ The Mess Hall ><>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*< Wednesday, 06/01/16 *Snowstripe : Ah, good to clean this place up, isn't it? Well, we have a new addition to the Archive. *Heather: I just now read that a rough-backed newt's skin mucus is super deadly if ingested. After 11 years of handling them, sometimes every day, I never knew that until now. O.o | Yup, nice and clean. ;) *Snowstripe : We'll meet again; don't know where, don't know when, but I know we'll meet again some sunny day. Keep smiling through, just like you always do, 'til the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away. So will you please say hello to the folks that I know, tell them: I won't be long. They'll be happy to know that as you saw me go, I was singing this song. We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when, but I know we'll meet again, some sunny day. But I know we'll meet again.... some sunny day. ~love that song :') *Ox: No wonder why I didn't get any email notifications... | Zootopia's coming to Bluray soon, but it comes out the day I go to a camp. It really is just a thing at a building that walks us through different jobs and cool engineering stuff. Btw, my new profile pic I found on Google Images is kewl | I just started a RP with a friend. We called it "WE NEED MUSIC" and so far a guy in unconscious for getting a little too close to a girl character my friend is playing, so my character slugged him. ._. I'm tired and I need to reconsider things when my brain is ready. *Snowstripe : Reminds me of an Redwall rp I played a couple years back. 'Nuff said. Could you send me an address to the thread/board? *Heather: @Ox: I just saw your new profile pic and AAAAAHHH I just LOVE it!!! I still need to see Zootopia. We have a plan to see it like next week I think. I feel so bad for being so inactive on Zootopia Wiki. DX Nick........ *stares longingly at Nick* :( *Ox: There's a lot of profanity and inappropriate things going on in it. It's on Skype, too. So... ._. | I want to see Zootopia really badly. If I can get a drawing tablet, I would love to draw Nick. *Ox: UGGGGGHHHH ALL THE REDWALL BOOKS AT OUR LIBRARY WERE CHECKED OUT. So I thought, "huh, why not check out the Attack on Titan manga?" Nope. That was all gone, too. Also, I want to share a link to a Tweet the Redwall Wikia page posted. Apparently King Tut's dagger was made from a meteorite. Unclear if Boar the Fighter forged it. tweet! *Heather: Oh you haven't seen it yet either? Good, that means I'm not the only person in the world! XP Thursday, 06/02/16 * Snowstripe : I watched Zootopia, although I found it not as good as others made it out to be. I went with my brother. ><>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<><*< _____________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Navigation Category:The Great Flame War of 2016 Category:Locations